Large scale information technology (“IT”) organizations—e.g., those typically found in enterprise-class organizations and service providers—have embraced virtualization as a mechanism for providing various computing services to users in a more efficient and manageable manner. For example, many IT organizations employ virtualization techniques to transform a physical computing component, such as a physical server, into multiple “virtual” servers (commonly referred to as “virtual machines”) that emulate the functionality of the physical server. The use of virtualization computing concepts typically requires an IT organization to run hundreds of applications on hundreds or even thousands of virtual components that are located on or otherwise associated with globally disparate physical resources. As a result, time-consuming and manual administration is often required for the IT organization to provision and manage virtualized computing components, such as storage, in relation to its physical resources and/or applications.